


Otra noche de insomnio

by arsoul



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsoul/pseuds/arsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El insomnio de Sebastián no lo deja dormir en paz y finalmente, Luciano le da la mejor solución que pueden encontrar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra noche de insomnio

Otra noche más sin poder dormir y Sebastián ya estaba "hasta los huevos" de su insomnio. Ya lo había intentado todo, leche caliente, bañarse, contar ovejas o encontrar acomodo en la cama para tranquilizarse y poder dormir, pero nada. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos. El mundo de los sueños se notaba lejano de su punto actual.

Su intentó por dormir se vio interrumpido por Luciano, que se daba vuelta de darle la espalda para poder mirarle a los ojos, bastante visible gracias a la luz de la luna y la calle, pero para sus ojos sin lentes eran puras manchas acarameladas. Al parecer el brasilero se había despertado hace unos segundos, quizá por sus movimientos en la cama, tratando de buscar una posición cómoda.

—Você não pode dormir de novo?—

Preguntó el muchacho de piel color canela, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, mientras miraba al uruguayo con una pequeña sonrisa adormilada posada en sus labios.

Sebastián ya tenía bastante conocimiento de portugués para saber qué le preguntaba, por lo que luego de soltar un suspiro, contestó. 

—Es como el cuarto día seguido ya.—

Ya estaba, sinceramente, harto de no poder dormir, no sabía si era por estar nervioso o quién sabe qué otra cosa podría haber pasado por su mente e ignoraba en estos momentos, pero quería dormir. _Porque un Sebastián sin haber dormido es peor que un Sebastián con ocho horas de sueño._

Al momento de que iba a salir de sus pensamientos y decirle al brasilero que volviera a dormir tranquilo, sintió un par de brazos rodearle y jalarlo cerca, para envolverlo en un dulce calor. Era invierno, así que no habia problema con estar acorrucados, lo que le causaba problema es el repentino movimiento, que le había descolocado.

—Te mueves todo el rato y no me dejas dormir, Seba.— Dijo con voz dormilona.

Sebastián soltó una corta risa, y llevó su cabeza hasta el cuello del brasilero, mientras acomodaba las sabanas y acolchados para estar bien tapados. —Bueno, vos querías dormir conmigo.—

Una risa más salió de ambos, para que luego la habitación se llenara con el silencio y los mínimos ruidos provenientes de las afueras de la casa. Era un silencio cómodo, que hizo que el sueño llegara al uruguayo, que se acomodó para estar más pegado al brasilero. No habia mucha diferencia de tamaño, Luciano era un "cacho" más ancho que él, por lo que encajaban casi perfecto, haciendo que el uruguayo cayera de a poco en el mundo de los sueños.

El brasilero bostezó, por suerte girando la cabeza para no bostezarle en la cara a su uruguayo, y preguntar, con nuevamente el sueño presente en su voz.. —¿Ya empiezas a tener sueño?—

Le sorprendió bastante el que Sebastián no le hubiera contestado, pero le dio una gran paz que finalmente se hubiera dormido, por lo que luego de reír por lo bajo, depositó un beso en la frente del rubio, que estaba cubierta por sus mechones despeinados. Así, finalmente arropó a ambos, abrazando con seguridad al contrario.

 

—Boa noite, Seba.—


End file.
